


life as we know it

by echokomfloukru



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: do babies poop in their sleep?? what does baby food taste like?? was Ada a cute name?? lemme know what you think?? also why won't fics come out longer ugh.





	life as we know it

Escalus wakes slowly, blinking his eyes in a quick succession.

“Is it my turn or yours?”

Rosaline lifted her a inch off the pillow, “It's your turn.”

She plopped her head back down and Escalus shook his head with a humorous smile. He knew she was lying, but he also knew how much she needed sleep.

He got up and walked to the crib in the corner, hands reaching out to pick up and hold their daughter.

She let out another piercing scream and Escalus rocked her gently, humming under his breath.

“What’s the matter, Ada? Huh? Are you hungry or do you need a diaper change?”

He brung her bottom towards his face and sniffed.

“Yup. You definitely need a diaper change.”

When he was done, he stood back and nodded in appreciation. He was getting better at this.

He began to rock her again, heading to her crib. He laid her down gently. Ada let out a soft yawn which drew a smile from his lips.

“Rest well, daughter.”

* * *

Escalus sighed as she spit back out the food.

He turned to look at Rosaline, “How come she doesn't do this with you?”

Rosaline shrugs with a smile, “It's a woman thing.”

He turns back to their daughter, feeling a little disgruntled. He takes a spoonful of the food and brings it to his lips.

“Eat, Ada. Good, mhmmm.”

He opens his mouth and stuffs the spoon in, instantly regretting it. He runs to the bathroom and spits it out, ducking his head under the faucet so he could rinse out the taste.

He comes back into the room to see Rosaline feeding Ada.

“How does anyone eat that?”

Rosaline laughs. He was always so dramatic.

* * *

Rosaline dropped to her knees in front of Ada with a big smile.

“Can you say it again, baby? Come on. One time for mommy.”

_“Ma ma.”_

Rosaline lets out an ecstatic scream and begins spinning around with Ada in her arms. Escalus comes running, concern written in his eyes.

“Is everything okay?”

Rosaline nods, eyes on their daughter, “Ada just said her first words.”

Escalus gasp and comes to stand close to them, looking in between with a hint of disbelief.

“Was it dada?”

“No, you fool. She said mama.”

Rosaline had a smug look on her face. Escalus kissed her then dropped a kiss to Ada's hand.

“I love you both so much.”

* * *

Escalus sits on the living room floor and laughs as Ada falls over again. 

He picks her up and lets her walk while holding onto her hands. He knew she'd be walking in no time.

“Escalus?”

“Yes, my love.”

Rosaline rolled her eyes. He was so corny.

“Could you come here?”

He nodded and turned his attention back to Ada. 

“I'll be right back, gum drop.”

Rosaline was telling him about the call she got from Livia when something caught their attention.

“Rosaline?”

She looked up from the pot of spaghetti she was cooking and followed his gaze.

Ada smiled up at them, legs wobbling a little. They're not sure who reached for her first, but Escalus ends up with her in his arms while Rosaline rubs her head.

“You know Isabella is going to want a video, right?”

Escalus chuckles, playing with one of Ada's fingers, “Isabella cab wait.”

* * *

Rosaline and Escalus collapse after a long day, turning their heads to look at each other.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. As always.”

He frowns a little at that, but she gives him a reassuring smile, eyes drifting to where their daughter was sleeping in between them.

“We did good. Didn't we?”

Escalus nods, hand finding hers so he could his thumb across the back of it.

“We did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> do babies poop in their sleep?? what does baby food taste like?? was Ada a cute name?? lemme know what you think?? also why won't fics come out longer ugh.


End file.
